


Flux

by jiejie1009



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiejie1009/pseuds/jiejie1009





	Flux

“唔……”他埋在男人的腿间，卖力地吸吮阴茎，手指娴熟地揉捏囊带，龟头顶着柔软的上颚，往里划入更紧更深的喉，逼的人直犯干呕。男子将胯间的头狠狠地向下摁了几下，挺腰来回快速地抽动。

“呃啊……！”  
男人射了，全射在了对方嘴里。  
身下人抬起头，乖巧地将口中的腥瑟干巴巴地挤入喉咙，正红色的口红早就被粘液卸得干干净净，他与男人对视，眼里带着被削弱的锋芒。

“……俊辉，我……”男人将跪在地上的人抱起，粗大的手掌攀着细腰，粗鲁地来回摩擦，他再次翘起的阴茎将意图表达明白。

“我今天不舒服，不做。”

“别啊……我们都好久没做过了……”

“我刚才给您吸过了。”文俊辉抬起眸子，眼尾稍显烦躁，他懒懒地动了动嘴唇，“恐怕您的身体也受不了这样的纵欲过度吧。”  
“身边那么多小姐，哪还缺我一个？”

一声响亮的耳光毫不犹豫地抽下，漂亮的脸立马变得烧红，胭脂水粉都遮盖不下的红。他恶狠狠扇了他一巴掌，眉头都邪恶地狰狞，黑夜里也依旧凶狠的圆眼直直瞪着。

“文俊辉你个臭东西，翅膀硬了就有理由反抗！？”  
“我看你就是看自己有几分姿色就能胡说八道了，也不想想自己给多少人睡过！”

男人失控地拉扯着文俊辉的长发，规律的大波浪被揪住，被狠狠一摔，他疼得一缩，但绝不从嘴里发出一声半响。  
“听好，过两天有个姓全的军官来这里，你去办了他，弄死了他就赶紧给我滚！”

文俊辉撇了人一眼，挽起杂乱的发，即使疼得发颤，高跟鞋也一定要走的稳当。他依旧保持婀娜的毫不慌乱，舌反复在口腔里来回翻覆滑动，直到走到自己的卧房。

“呕……”中指食指并用的在喉咙扣挖，嘴里的咸腥不退，反反复复来来回回努力很久，还是只有些许涎沫流出。

“真他娘恶心……”文俊辉用帕巾抹了抹嘴边，心想这个王瘸子终于看腻自己了，他足足在这歌舞厅待了快要十年。

动手打人的是个中年男人，姓王，曾出了意外给人打断了一只腿，文俊辉是他捡回来的，王瘸子表面经营歌舞厅，背地里却替人干些见不得人的脏事。

拐骗妇女，贩卖鸦片，杀人放火，做走狗汉奸，阿谀奉承，王瘸子城府很深，人际关系十分错杂。

文俊辉自幼便生得一副五官干净清晰，眉眼都是漂亮灵动，从待在这里的第一天起他就被所谓的掌管阿妈训练着，要吊嗓，要下腰，要压腿，要唱戏，脚背必须绷紧了，腰板必须挺直了。年幼的文俊辉是个好玩爱闹的男孩子，哪里愿意被天天待在枯燥无味做不感兴趣的训练，结果阿妈下来就是一竹板子，打一下就响一下，皮肉都狠狠的抽红，还不允许人哭，轻轻地啜泣在这里都不会被同情。

他偷偷逃跑过一次，结果被抓回来，死死地揍了一回，文俊辉躺了好几天没能下床。他逃离的决心早已灰飞烟灭，自由，是不能奢望的词。

他见过很多被抓来被送来的孩子，男男女女，不分年龄大小，结果最后只有他，被迫的一直留在这，因为，他无处可逃。

戏唱得越来越好，舞跳得越来越妙，他得到了领头人王瘸子的赞赏，他儿时最大的快乐，便是从王瘸子那儿得到三言两语的赞赏，或是一个小小的皮薄的橘子再者一颗没吃过的果糖。

直到某夜，王瘸子骗年幼文俊辉来卧室后扒了他的裤子不怀好意时，男人的阴茎在小小的臀上摩擦时，满嘴烟油黄牙的舌苔卷入他的唇时，光滑的皮肤被人粗鲁地占有时。

哭与委屈，是没用的，他无处可逃。

文俊辉长大了，没替人少干过脏活，为了方便干事王瘸子干脆对外宣称他是个女人，还亲自给取的名字， “ 文珺惠 ”。小到陪人灌酒上床，大到杀人放火，他的双手早已全是鲜血。

他知道这次他有去无回，那个全姓的军官他早就听说过了，是个经常打胜仗凯旋而归的大将军，有多少人死在他的手里可想而知，有多少企图暗杀除掉他的人最后失去了踪迹，而他只是个不干净的小歌女，最后死的又会多狼狈呢。

文俊辉点燃一支烟，轻轻地抽。

 

该结束了。

 

冬日 某轮船上的舞场------------  
按日应允执行他的最后一个任务。

今天不唱戏，唱上海的经典歌曲。

他身着一身深红花纹旗袍。这旗袍被洋人亲手改过，衩开得很矮，裙子改的很短，连裙摆的布料都一截再截。配上拿了一支透薄的上好折扇，暗红磨砂的指甲油涂的服帖圆滑，戴好茭白的珍珠耳饰，伸出指腹，轻轻揉了一揉粉红胭脂，抹在脸颊与眼皮上，抿抿最好看的正红色唇膏，戴上他最漂亮的红色头花，轻轻一摇长度整齐又时髦好看的大波浪卷发。

他凝视全身镜里的自己，够美了。

黄金琉台，轻扶冰凉细长的麦克风，丰腴饱满的唇初撬，红唇笑里带着数颗整齐洁白之齿，修长的腿轻随吟唱慢悠摇晃，纤细的腰随旋律轻舞，对视他魅惑之眼眸全身上下仿佛就被抽丝剥茧，没有一处能够逃离他的风情万种，心甘情愿就能倾尽天下，心甘情愿为他供奉奇珍异宝。

他们都要感叹。  
这个美丽的好姑娘，美的婀娜多姿，雄雌莫辨，全身上下都是令人慕羡的最美青春年华，莽莽红尘里最后也割舍不干净的那种念念不忘，也许她都就是其中一种。

文俊辉的眼里泛着热热的泪，如果不是这样可怜的经历，他也许会热爱这为他亮起的灯烛，为他响起的每一声鼓掌。

 

全圆佑坐在安静的角落，抿了一口茉莉香茗，他深情地望着，这个风情与故事依旧的人。

 

可惜没如果。

 

深夜-----------

 

红唇里叼着一只没有点燃的烟，怀里抱着一支自己都没喝过的香槟酒，听闻来自遥远的法国，冷淡的微黄，很是别致好看。

走向零六一五号房，这一段不长的距离，文俊辉走的缓慢又细致，落落大方。调皮的晚风顺着修长的腿，企图吹开本就的只够遮住臀肉的裙后摆，他微微一笑，用手轻轻一扶，里面的大好风光可不是此刻泄露。

 

轻叩。  
文俊辉用指夹住带有唇印的烟，眸里的魑魅魍魉，在黑夜里泛着火光。

 

 

“全先生，打火机不好使，麻烦您给借个火呗。”

 

 

他终是尝到了香槟的味道，有微微的气泡，酸酸的果香，绵密丰富的口感，有愉悦，爽怡的感觉。

“珺惠小姐，好喝吗。”全圆佑的台灯都还没灭去，未合盖的钢笔说明他刚刚还在努力办公。

文俊辉浅浅地笑了，“当然是好喝，国外来的玩意就是那么新鲜。”

“香槟，用于庆祝之意，这瓶是个陈年老货了。”全圆佑挑起文俊辉的一丝发，轻轻一嗅。

 

“珺惠小姐。”扶上文俊辉的腰，他暗暗地说。

 

“还是该说，文俊辉先生。”

 

 

 

“今夜，你想庆祝什么呢。”

 

 

 

文俊辉被人按在墙上深吻，房里安静，隐隐约约能听见海水拍打波浪的声响。这个叫全圆佑的军官，比想象中的主动，也比想象中的温柔。

不过也都是男人，见色起意的男人罢了。

“好会吻，当兵打仗的大将军还有空沾惹花花草草。”文俊辉有些喘不过气，腰全因为这带电流的湿吻软了一半。

“我可不想此夜的美人来寻我时无趣的郁郁寡欢。”全圆佑饮下酒杯里最后的香槟，温情得要人忘记他曾是个飞驰战场的将军。

文俊辉蹲下去拉军官的裤链，缓慢又细致地掏出勃发的阴茎，轻柔地按摩来回地轻揉，最后撬启贝齿，用舌去搅裹硕大勃发的阳具。文俊辉的技术很好，全圆佑仰着头放下戒备的享受着惬意。

他们还是缠绵在那个不太大的软沙发上，全圆佑扶起文俊辉，拨开卷发，用嘴唇去啄去抓文俊辉的颈肉。伸入裙里扯开胯上的细绳，轻轻一拉，他的手中就获得了一条蕾丝内裤，一条布料少的可怜还带着余温的蕾丝内裤。

花纹似那喷泉里荡漾的波粼，又像玫瑰枝干上的刺人，丝丝线线美丽得残枝破碎，又不缺点缀的蝴蝶结，尤其可爱俏皮。

文俊辉的裙里钻成了真空，寒冷分子随温度剧烈运动而争先恐后地夺入其中，他也丝毫不遮不掩，即使裙子早已浸出星点水渍。

“虽然好像有些无理，但这是送给您的是见面礼，望您惠存。”

全圆佑细细地端倪着，将其仔细折叠，真放进了大衣的内兜里。

喘息随深入的指忽高忽低，一根，两根，三根。修剪圆润平滑的指甲从解下内裤探入臀间就不怀好意，台灯微黄地映衬那漂亮的手，白皙修长，没有一点划伤或与瑕疵，甚至连办公时书写的笔墨都不曾沾染上一点。现在却沾满了歌楼头牌的情液，在私密处暧昧地折腾，和他那平静的脸庞一般的夜，突兀得响起汁水摩擦的吱叫。

全圆佑的肆意妄为让文俊辉有些神志不清，无力地去剥男人的衣服，慌乱地解开男人的衬衫，全圆佑一点也不得心急，就看这迷迷糊糊的小野猫心急。

互相剥了个精光，没什么好不知羞耻的，这样见不得人的模样和这样美丽的夜才搭，他们的情欲欢爱，欲解风情，只与夜分享。

全圆佑把揉着文俊辉漂亮丰腴的肉臀，揉捏成各种各样形状，似乎是在打量着进入的角度与适宜的深度，他掰开臀瓣，滚烫流汁的阴茎一下挺入。文俊辉像一团燃不起来的阴火，因为全圆佑的煽风，状况变得无法控制，愈演愈烈。

文俊辉骑在全圆佑身上，扶着结实的腹肌，猛得往阴茎上一坐，嘴里忍不住地媚叫，腰肢与蜜臀难耐地摇扭摆动，轻盈得连发丝都飘舞。他的眼睛水汪汪的，直勾勾的委屈，他的力道远远不达，不得深处，不捅要点，可那一处未能爆浆的草莓甜心却越来越诱人。

天气寒冷，全圆佑替人裹上军外套。他扣着文俊辉圆润的臀肉，开始进攻。胯部准确地发力，快速准点有力地抽插，直挺挺捅着那处甜蜜的软肉，身上的小猫早就舒爽地飘飘欲仙，死在这样能干的男人手里，也算人间最极乐。

全圆佑扣着文俊辉的后脑勺与自己深吻，轻轻揉捻胸前挺立的乳头，他张嘴含着深吮，嘴里夸赞着怎么连奶头都生的这么秀气好看，品尝着好是甜蜜。

文俊辉取下男人的军帽，他梳了利落的大背头，眉眼锋利干净，鼻梁高挺又收得秀气，比想象中的还要俊朗好看。他最喜欢男人的唇珠，淘气地又含又咬。

他戴起全圆佑的帽子，果然是这般赏心悦目，虽然及腰的大波浪美人和严肃又标志的军帽有些不成体统，全圆佑还是忍不住扬起嘴角，笑着文俊辉哼哼唧唧还不忘摆弄好奇事物的模样。

下面湿的越来越厉害，文俊辉有一下没一下的去拨弄自己湿哒哒的阳具，全圆佑不喜欢，扣住了手，直接压躺在身下，警告人没有自己的允许就不可以去弄。文俊辉这时就撒娇说自己鸡鸡好痒，全圆佑立马就下去狠狠吻了吻文俊辉的阴茎。

文俊辉最后还是无法克制随高潮的射出，白浊向四围迸溅，急剧收缩的后穴和一阵阵酥酥绵绵的电流传感全身，他在全圆佑脸颊上落了一个红红的唇印，这个男人，今夜被他文俊辉占有过。

 

“圆，我想要你的枪。”

 

今夜，你我之一，必有一将死之人。

 

全圆佑真的把手枪递给了他，是他亲自给上了膛。

 

只要今夜能用枪打穿全圆佑的心脏，他就能离开舞楼获得自由。他背上的翅膀仿佛已经长出锋芒，蓄势待发。

全圆佑似乎真的放下了所有的戒备，他深情地看着文俊辉，不管不顾，仿佛能与美人一夜春宵，哪怕最后得死在他的手枪下也在所不惜。

文俊辉的枪眼堵在赤裸的皮肤下，他瞄准了，那颗今夜与他缠绵热血的心脏。

 

他永远不忘却这个海风之夜。

 

“砰-------------------”

 

这枪里他娘的根本就没子弹。


End file.
